Bakersfield, Kalifornija
| lokacija1_ime =Savezna država | lokacija1_info =19px|border|Zastava Kalifornije Kalifornija | lokacija2_ime =Okrug | lokacija2_info =Kern | lokacija3_ime = | lokacija3_info = | utemeljenje_ime =Osnivanje | utemeljenje_datum =1869. | utemeljenje1_ime = | utemeljenje1_datum = | utemeljenje2_ime = | utemeljenje2_datum = | utemeljenje3_ime = | utemeljenje3_datum = | osnivač = | nazvan_po = | dijelovi = | vrsta_dijelova = | d1-d50 | vrsta_vlasti = | vlast_bilješke = | titula_vođe =Gradonačelnik | ime_vođe =Karen Goh | stranka_vođe = | titula_vođe1 = | ime_vođe1 = | titula_vođe2 = | ime_vođe2 = | titula_vođe3 = | ime_vođe3 = | titula_vođe4 = | ime_vođe4 = | površina_bilješke = | površina_ukupna =296,30 km² | površina_kopna =292,90 km² | površina_vode =3,40 km² | postotak_vode =(1%) | površina_uža = | površina_šira = | površina_prazno1_ime = | površina_prazno1 = | površina_prazno2_ime = | površina_prazno2 = | visina =123 m | visina_izvor = | visina_max = | visina_min = | stanovništvo_godina =2009. | stanovništvo_bilješke = | stanovništvo =333.719 | stanovništvo_gustoća =843 stanovnika/km² | stanovništvo_uže = | stanovništvo_uže_gustoća = | stanovništvo_šire =827.123 | stanovništvo_šire_gustoća = | stanovništvo_prazno1_ime = | stanovništvo_prazno1 = | stanovništvo_gustoća_prazno1 = | stanovništvo_prazno2_ime = | stanovništvo_prazno2 = | stanovništvo_gustoća_prazno2 = | vremenska_zona =Pacific Time Zone | utc_pomak =-8 | vremenska_zona_DST =PDT | utc_pomak_DST =-7 | poštanski_broj =93301 - 93314 | pozivni_broj =+1 661 | gradovi_prijatelji = | države_gradova_prijatelja = | prazno_ime = | prazno_info = | prazno1_ime = | prazno1_info = | prazno2_ime = | prazno2_info = | prazno3_ime = | prazno3_info = | prazno4_ime = | prazno4_info = | prazno5_ime = | prazno5_info = | prazno6_ime = | prazno6_info = | web_stranica =bakersfieldcity.us | slika_karta =Kern County California Incorporated and Unincorporated areas Bakersfield Highlighted.svg | veličina_karte =200px | opis_karte =Položaj Bakersfielda u Kaliforniji | slika_karta1 =Map of USA CA.svg | veličina_karte1 =250px | opis_karte1 =Položaj Kalifornije u SAD-u | slika_lokacijska_karta_država = | bilješke = }} Bakersfield je grad u američkoj saveznoj državi Kaliforniji. Godine 2009. brojao je 333.719 stanovnika, čime je bio jedanaesti grad po brojnosti u saveznoj državi, a 57. u SAD-u."E-1 Population Estimates for Cities, Counties and the State with Annual Percent Change — January 1, 2008 and 2009" Sjedište je okruga Kern. Bakersfield se nalazi oko 170 km sjeverozapadno od Los Angelesa, na jugu poljoprivrednog područja doline San Joaquina (San Joaquin Valley). Gospodarstvo Gospodarstvo grada zasniva se na poljoprivredi te proizvodnji nafte i naftnih derivata. U gradu djeluje mnoštvo medicinskih ustanova. Poznati gospodarski subjekti su Giumarra Farms, Grimmway Farms, Wm. Bolthouse Farms, ARB, State Farm Insurance, Sun World, Chevron, Andrews Distribution, Seventh Standard Ranch, Paramount Ranch, Sun Pacific Shippers Sales i dr.Major Employers In Kern County, Greater Bakersfield Chamber of Commerce Major Employers In Kern County, arhivirano stanje stranice 8. veljače 2007., Grapery Grapes obitelji Pandola (poznati po sortama grožđa Cotton Candy i Flavor Promise)Shelby Parker: Finding Fame: Cici Pandol, Bakersfield Californian, 28. veljače 2015.Bakersfield Grapery creating a cotton candy flavored grape, 23ABC News (nedatirano) Mediji * Bakersfield Californian Visoko školstvo * Kalifornijsko državno sveučilište Bakersfield * Bakersfieldski koledž Poznate osobe *Stipan Strilić, američki športaš, glumac i kaskader hrvatskog podrijetla Izvori Vanjske poveznice * Službena stranica Ostali projekti Kategorija:Gradovi u Kaliforniji